choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Flynn O'Malley
Flynn O'Malley is a character in Veil of Secrets. He is the older brother of Kate O'Malley and a possible love interest for your character. He makes his first appearance in Chapter 1. Appearance Flynn has dark brown, messy hair and blue, piercing eyes. His skin is light, and he has a stubble. Flynn wears a black, partially unbuttoned t-shirt, and his left arm is covered in a black tattoo which stretches all the way up to his collarbone. Personality Flynn is shown to be easily irritated and often angered, though this is fitting given the situations he find himself in. He is protective, especially over his sister Kate, but also over Your Character, shown when he calls Bryce out for his verbal treatment of said character. Biography During the fourth chapter, if you investigate Tanner's yacht with Flynn, Flynn will tell you that when he was 18, he carjacked Bryce Sterling's car as payback for Bryce keying his. He states he intended to return the car, but before he could, a judge - whom Flynn suspected was under Sterling influence - sentenced him to six years in prison. This explains Flynn's hatred of Bryce and part of his discontentment with Kate's engagement, as she is engaged to the brother of the man who ruined her brother's life. He and Your Character meet for the first time in the first chapter, the latter noting that Kate never mentioned Flynn, presumably due to his criminal background. He is distraught to discover Kate's disappearance. At the end of the third chapter, Your Character discovers a masked figure attempting to break into Kate's apartment; in the fourth chapter, this figure is shown to be Flynn. Both he and Your Character got the idea to investigate the apartment for clues. During the investigation, they discover that Kate suspected Tanner of cheating on her, and that she planned to go to Tanner's yacht to look for proof. Flynn goes off to investigate his yacht, and if you spend diamonds you can tag along with him. There, they discover Tanner dead, his throat slit. In the following chapter, Flynn is angered at Chief Tommy Walsh putting out an APB for Kate and refusing to view her as a victim. Two mornings later, Your Character calls Flynn to tell him what they learned after talking to Scarlett Emerson, whose bracelet was found at Tanner's murder scene. Part of this information is that Tanner made a rival from a man named "Tony Rez"; Flynn knows this man as a former dockworker, fired by Tanner, who was possibly involved in organized crime. He eagerly comments that they now have a lead as the chapter ends. Relationships Kate O'Malley Kate is his little sister. Although they are not very close, he still shows concern when Kate disappears. In chapter 4, it was revealed that he used to read for her when they were younger. Your Character Flynn first meets your character during the rehearsal dinner the evening before Kate's wedding. He confides in your character with his worries about Kate and her disappearance, and he says he understands why Kate likes your character so much, if you choose to bring him ice after his fight with Bryce. Bryce Sterling Bryce keyed Flynn's car when Flynn was 18, which lead to him stealing Bryce's car for revenge. Bryce's father managed to convince the court to give Flynn a higher sentence than usual, which lead to Flynn spending six years in prison. Bryce later attacked Flynn at Kate's wedding day. Gallery Other Looks Flynn Full View.png|Full View of Flynn Flynn Suit.png|Suit Flynn Suit Full.png|Full View of Flynn in Suit MaskedFlynn.jpg|As the Masked Man Miscellaneous Flynn the ex-con.jpg| Polaroid of Flynn VeilofSecretsPicsfromInsta.png|Flynn on MC's Clue Board Trivia *He bears a resemblance to American actor Ian Somerhalder. *In the 4th sneak peak, he is labeled as an ex-convict. **In Chapter 4, it is revealed that he was arrested for Grand Theft Auto. He also stole Bryce's car as retaliation for Bryce keying his car earlier on. *** This gives him a similarity to Chris Powell, who committed the same type of crime before the start of ''The Freshman series'', with the only difference being that Flynn went to prison for six years while Chris avoided jail time and got away with it being put on his criminal record. *** When he was in prison, a man on his cell block tattooed gang symbols on himself in an attempt to be initiated. However, the gang's leader personally filed them off with a rusty mattress spring. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Veil of Secrets' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT